The White Angel's Darkness
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: The second part of my oh so exciting story. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: The Dance

"PLEASE!" I screamed "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Why would I want to hurt you? I love you, and you're going to have to accept that whether you like it or not. You will become mine."

* * *

(Present day)

My name is Takayo Hinogawa; I'm 16 years old and I'm a junior here at Tomoya (toe-moe-uh) High School. I'm not very pretty, popular, or smart. I have black hair and green eyes. Sometimes I think that the school uniform fits my personality. We have to white uniforms with black colors and black skirts, along with black knee high socks and your average brown shoes. I like to keep to myself; I have only one friend, her name is Momo Rukan. We have known each other since 5th grade, ever since the accident.

(Flash back)

"MOMMY, DADDY NO, DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF!" I screamed to my parents lying inside the ambulance.

"Takayo, be strong. You I think you know how this is going to turn out." Said Mommy "We will be watching over you in the heavens, protecting you."

"MOMMY NO!"

"Listen to your mother Takayo." Said Father "We will forever be watching you in the heavens. We will protect, watch, and care for you as we always have."

"DADDY!"

"I love you Takayo, never forget that" said Father

"We will always love you and watch over you, our love is eternal." Said Mommy "Goodbye Takayo."

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I screamed as they let go of my hands and the ambulance driver shut the door. I watched as they drove away, I stood motionless in the middle of the street. My face stained with tears. One of the police officers walked over to me and stood in front of me. He grabbed my hand in both of his. "Do have any place to stay sweaty?"

It was about 1 minute later that I answered his question. "My Mommy's friend's house."

"Ok sweaty, do you know there number or street address?" The officer asked. I nodded in response, I gave him the number and he used one of the phones in his car to call it. I still stood motionless in the road, blinded by all of the lights from the numerous amount of police cars on the street.

(Police call)

~RING RING~

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Yuri Rukan?" asked the officer

"This is her"

"Ah hello Mrs. Rukan, My name is Officer Akane Etsuko. I'm afraid I am calling with terrible news. The Hinogawa family has just been in a terrible accident. They were driving home when they swerved of the upper highway and fell 40 feet down and crashed on top of the lower highway. Mr. and Mrs. Hinogawa have been taken to the emergency center on account of multiple fractures and internal bleeding."

"OH MY GOD ARE THEY ALRIGHT?" yelled Mrs. Rukan, almost in tears.

"We don't think that they will make it to the hospital." Explained Officer Etsuko.

Mrs. Rukan was now crying on the other end.

"Takayo is here. She managed to miraculously escape with some minor cuts and bruises. We called to ask you if you could pick her at the hospital. I asked her if she had any other family but she said no. I'm afraid that after tonight, she will have nowhere to go."

Mrs. Rukan was now able to speak.

"Umm yes, uh, I just need to call my husband and tell him to come home to watch my daughter Momo."

"Ok, and when you come you need to pick her up in the family emergency waiting room."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Rukan, Goodbye."

That was how I first met Momo, her mom took me home and me and Momo just clicked. After that, she took me home and let me stay there. I found out the next day that my parents had died. I didn't speak for awhile. The only one I could talk to was Momo. I stayed at their house until I was 16. Then I started to work, I soon earned enough money to buy myself a small apartment in the middle of town.

(Present Day)

I was walking down the street to school. It was very early in the morning. "To early in the morning" I thought myself. It was light out, and already the streets were packed with cars and buses. I've felt so out of it for the past month. I've been working over time because they cut my pay. I only get about 4 hours of sleep at the most.

"Takayo!" someone shouted behind me

I turned to see Momo running up to me waving with a huge smile on her face. Momo has Shoulder length golden brown hair. She has brown eyes and tends to be on the hyper side a lot. She almost my size.

"Oh, good morning Momo" I said somewhat surprised

"You're out early today." Said Momo who was now walking beside me still smiling.

"I could say the same thing, what are you doing?" I asked

"I had stop at the market to get me a lunch since my mom forgot to go shopping. Where are you going Takayo?"

"Oh, I have to go to the library and cram as much as I can for the test today."

"You now, sometimes you work too hard, I worry about you." She said in a serious voice (well as serious a Momo's could ever be)

"I have to do my best and work hard so I can have a good future."

"Ya, but grades and sleep are an important key feature in success."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"A new student is going to be here today. I hear he's a really hot guy."

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Come on Takayo, you know that the end of the year dance is coming up. He might ask you to go with him."

"The dance is in 2 months, besides, no one ever asks me to go."

"Ya, but all of the popular girls have dates. That means that he'll have no choice but to ask you."

"No, you're still available; he'll probably end up asking you."

"Ya about that, ummm, I kinda have a date to the dance."

"What?"

"Masaru asked me."

"Masaru Mayu?"

"Yep, he is HOT."

"But we promised each other that we would go together."

"Ya, but that was IF we didn't have a date."

"Great, now I don't have anyone to go with. I'll probably just go to work."

"No, you're not gonna spend one of the greatest dances in high school to go to work. I'm gonna get this newbie to ask you."

"No, I don't want anyone to ask me because someone is forcing them to."

"I'm not gonna force him, I'm just gonna get you two close together."

"No Momo just let things take its course. If some asks me, then great. But if they don't, they don't, ok?"

"You're no fun Takayo."

"Come on, you can help me cram."

~End Chapter 1~


End file.
